


Wishes and Regrets

by TsukiDragneel



Series: Hetalia/Puella Magi Madoka Magica [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Kyouko Is Only Mentioned, Kyubey is Awful, M/M, Magical Boys, Near Death, oh my god i just realized alfred has a lil' new york accent at one part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: Alfred sits next to him, a darkness in his azure eyes. “You shouldn’ta ruined your life to save mine.”“Probably not,” Arthur hums, twisting the ring around his finger. “I don’t even know if I should have, to be honest. And it’s not shoulda, it’s should have.”





	Wishes and Regrets

Arthur turns his soul gem over and over in his hands, glowering every time a sliver of green light escaped his grasp.

 

It was a spur-of-the-moment wish, something done to save a life.

 

The real question is, if he was given the choice again, would he wish for the same?

 

_“Special Attack! Hero’s Blade!”_

 

_The witch explodes in an explosion of swords and noise, falling to the ground with a thud._

 

_Alfred lands easily on the soft, cushy floor, silver armor glinting in the labyrinth's light. He sheathes his swords, pausing to wipe a goo-like substance off one._

 

_“That was incredible, Alfred-san,” Kiku states, and Alfred smiles sheepishly._

_  
_ _“Aw, thanks!” he smiles, rubbing the back of his head. “You know, you guys could-”_

 

_“Look out!” Arthur shrieks._

 

_At the same time, one of Candeloro’s familiars fires._

 

_Time seems to pass in a blur after that. Alfred’s eyes flutter shut, and he falls to the ground with a sickening thud. Arthur can hear someone screaming, possibly Kiku, and a detached part of him notices it._

 

_“Make a wish!” Kyubey prompts, and all that Arthur’s mind can comprehend is how Alfred seems to be lying in a puddle of blood, though it surely can’t be coming from him._

 

_“I… I wish to save him!” Arthur shouts, clenching his fist. “I wish that he’ll be okay and survive!”_

 

“You shouldn’ta done that, you know.”

 

  
Alfred sits next to him, a darkness in his azure eyes. “You shouldn’ta ruined your life to save mine.”

 

“Probably not,” Arthur hums, twisting the ring around his finger. “I don’t even know if I should have, to be honest. And it’s not shoulda, it’s should have.”

  
“Hah,” Alfred mutters, though there’s a sense of cynicism. “It’s weird to think I almost died, huh…?”

 

“Don’t think about it,” Arthur advises. “I’m trying not to.”

 

“You know that girl from the next town over? Kyoko Sakura?”

 

“Vaguely.”

 

“She told me to tell you all not to make a wish for someone else unless you know it’s what you really want.” Alfred fixes him with a piercing stare and continues. “So, did you really want to save me? Or did you want me to be in your debt?”

 

Arthur opens and closes his mouth, answerless.

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

 

Alfred crawls back towards the fire escape, refusing to meet Arthur’s eyes. “See you Monday.”

 

“See you Monday,” Arthur echoes numbly.

 

He sits in silence for a moment, letting his feet dangle over the edge of the building.

 

“Aren’t you excited?” Kyubey asks from somewhere behind him. “You’re a magical boy, and you saved him!”

 

“You want to know what I am?” Arthur growls. “I’m bloody terrified.”

 

“Humans are so irrational,” Kyubey replies, settling down next to him. “You have magic, don’t you? What are you worried about?”

 

“My life,” Arthur mutters. “But what does that mean to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> So should I write a fic for how Alfred became a magical boy?  
> I kinda wanna...
> 
> Edit: YAY IT'S UP


End file.
